


The fox and the crow stay up for Christmas

by cuddlestobio (orphan_account)



Series: All I want for Christmas is you [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Inarizaki, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Minor Oikawa Tooru/Hinata Shouyou, Miya Atsumu Being an Idiot in love, POV Kageyama Tobio, Slow Burn, a LOT of references, atsukage, ooc ‘cause m’ bad at keeping the personality of characters not written by me
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cuddlestobio
Summary: En dónde Atsumu ve la publicación de Hinata Shouyou y contrata a la persona del post para que finga ser su novio por estás vacaciones.O en dónde Kageyama simplemente quería pasar la navidad en familia." Bien, me ayudas, te cederé mi posición de titular en el partido contra Waseda. Solo ven a casa conmigo estás vacaciones" Kageyama observa a Atsumu, casi jadea cuándo ve realmente la desesperación en los ojos del teñido.La idea no suena tan alocada después de todo, quizás por eso hace una mueca antes de apretar la mano de Atsumu sellando su destino. " Es un trato "" Velo de una forma positiva, tu película se ha puesto más interesante con tu nuevo y apuesto protagonista ""Oh, ¿entonces fingiré ser el novio de Osamu-san? "Los labios de Atsumu caen y lo observa herido, Kageyama sonríe con burla. "Eso no ha sido para nada cool, Tobio-kun"
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Osamu, Kageyama Tobio & Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Series: All I want for Christmas is you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968352
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	The fox and the crow stay up for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hace mil años que he querido hacer un fic atsukage honestamente, mi idea principal era que fueran amigos con beneficios, es que, estaba viendo enrededos y una boda, y pensé que sería una buena idea, jeje, espero les guste. 
> 
> Además me encantan esas historias dónde todo parece perfecto hasta que todo se complica y se va a la mierda ＼(￣▽￣)／ El fic está contando desde la perspectiva de Kageyama, excepto 3 capítulos, ( o menos, quizás, aún no lo sé ) que va a documentar Atsumu.
> 
> Admito que estuve levemente tentada a convertir la historia a una sakuatsu, porque jeje me encanta esa pareja, pero la temática chocaba mucho con sus personalidades, y pues, hice otra historia sakuatsu (aún es drafts ) creo que esa abarca mejor la interacción de ambos. 
> 
> Disfruten la historia jeje.

_\- Pedro, estou ao telefone, pode abrir a porta?_

Kageyama frunce el ceño, aunque una sonrisa cómplice logra colarse en sus labios.

Hinata está de espaldas suya en la pantalla, lo escucha volver a gritar a su compañero, pero Pedro –Como Tobio había escuchado que se llamaba –, aún no iba a su encuentro. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y se volteó a ver hacia la pantalla, Kageyama sonrié burlón, Hinata odia esa sonrisa.

\- Disculpa un momento.

La pantalla se apaga y escucha un par de ruidos antes de que Hinata recordará que había dejado su micrófono abierto, Kageyama se burla y está seguro que su compañero alza el dedo de en medio, lo que lo hace sonreír más porque la pantalla está apagada, y está aseguro que Hinata no ha caído en cuenta.

Kageyama se desconecta, y deja la computadora en su escritorio del dormitorio, se acuesta en su cama y suspira. Varias han pasado desde que se ha graduado del Karasuno, dos de los más cambios de su vida había sido dejar atrás aquel equipo que lo había apoyado y lo había impulsado a mejorar, dejó atrás a Hinata, su compañero que respaldaba su espalda, quién sigue la meta de mejorar y se encuentra del otro lado del mundo, Brasil, para volverse un mejor jugador.

La última vez que lo vió fue en la graduación, dónde se despidieron, sabiendo que desde entonces tomarían caminos separados. Seguían manteniendo el contacto, eran buenos compañeros, aunque ya no estuvieran en la cancha o en el mismo equipo, mantenían un respeto mutuo y sabían que podían contar él uno por el otro. Kageyama no podría contar las cosas que su mejor amigo hizó por él, incluso lo invitó a integrarse a su familia, después de que su equipo se enterará que pasaba las fiestas solo, sin una familia que lo abrazará y disfrutaran la noche.

Yamaguchi y Yachi también lo habían apoyado, y le organizaron una fiesta sorpresa, incluso el idiota de Tsukishima había participado, habían venido sus compañeros de Tokio, sus antiguos senpais; diablos, incluso Yachi había podido contactar a su hermana y ella había asistido –para avergonzar a su hermanito menor –, y lo había abrazado fuertemente, llorando porque su pequeño hermanito estaba creciendo. 

Otro de los cambios a los que es forzado a adaptarse es resignarse a la idea de ser un armador sustituto, porque el universo le odia, y la beca deportiva que le ofrecieron, fue para la universidad en donde estaba Miya Atsumu, un armador –muy a su pesar – mejor que él en diversos aspectos. Suponía que si mejoraba, su capitán no tendría más opción que meterlo a la cancha, pero conforme Kageyama entrenaba, Miya Atsumu mejoraba, sabía que podría llegar a alcanzarlo, incluso a lograr rebasarlo, pero se sentía impotente de alguna forma, Tobio odiaba sentirse esa manera.

Tenía la oferta del Equipo Nacional de Japón a la vuelta de la esquina, pero su carrera universitaria era el principal objetivo, la única parte de su vida de la que sus padres estaban interesados, teniendo en cuenta que aún quedaban un par de meses para poder entrenar para las olimpiadas. Apenas 2015 y Tobio ya se sentía inquieto, deseoso de poder mostrar su potencial. 

\- ¡Estoy de vuelta, ‘yama ‘yama! –Hinata activa su cámara y Kageyama voltea su mirada hacia el ordenador, se incorpora e imita al chico hiperactivo, está sudado, como…demasiado, Tobio no pregunta porque, tampoco es como si le importará demasiado lo que hiciera su compañero, él tampoco le contaba todo lo sucedido de su vida. –Era un tipo que estaba haciendo encuestas, últimamente han estado haciendo demasiadas, me pregunto para qué.

\- Quién pudiera ayudarte. –Comentó rodando los ojos, Hinata le saca la lengua.

\- Retomando lo que hablábamos, Kageyama suspira, sabiendo que no podía sacarse el tema de encima, Hinata era demasiado curioso, le molestaba, pero el pequeño insistía. – ¿Cómo te va en el equipo? Con, ya sabes, _él_.

\- Miya-san, Hinata, puedes decir su nombre. –Fastidiado, Kageyama lo observó con molestia, desde que su mejor amigo se había enterado su posición en la banca, había empezado a tratar el tema como si tuviera cuidado en no lastimarlo. A Kageyama le parecía ridículo, no tenía por qué tenerle un cuidado especial, tarde o temprano volvería a tomar su puesto del mejor armador, y Atsumu sería quien tendría que ser consolado.

\- Bueno, Miya-san. –Repite Shouyou, imitando el tono opaco del armador, quién lo observa molesto, desea atravesar la pantalla y golpear a Hinata como en sus tiempos de preparatorio, donde lograba evadir la mirada de Yamaguchi y ponía a su mejor amigo en su lugar; Kageyama no lo admitiría, pero extrañaba tener a su equipo presente, no solo tras una pantalla. –He escuchado que jugarán un partido, al regresar de las vacaciones de navidad, contra la universidad de Daichi-san.

\- Si. – Asintió, justo había hablado con su antiguo capitán la semana pasada acerca del mismo tema, principalmente el mayor había sido el que hablaba, Kageyama solo asentía y daba ciertos comentarios para colaborar en la conversación. – Me preguntó si Bokuto-san y Kuroo-san también estarán en el partido.

\- Tienen que, después de todo ambos están en el equipo. –Hinata rodó sus ojos, como si Kageyama hubiera soltado un comentario demasiado obvio, el armador frunció el ceño.

\- Lo digo porque Bokuto-san estaba en una entrevista para un equipo, Hinata, idiota. –Hinata hizó una mueca, aquel insulto traía viejos recuerdos. –Y cuándo estaba hablando con Daichi-san, comentó que Kuroo tenía problemas personales, por eso tengo la duda.

\- Hm, ¿enserio? Kenma no me ha comentado nada al respecto. –Dice, sorprendido, pero luego suspira y se recarga en la silla de plástico. – ¿Ganarás?

\- ¿Por quién me tomas?

Hinata se ríe su tono arrogante.

\- Claro, claro, reformulo mi pregunta. –Kageyama sonríe, orgulloso de sí mismo, por eso se relaja en su asiento. – ¿Jugarás?

Kageyama casi se va de espaldas, consigue mantener el equilibrio para prestar atención a la pregunta del pelirrojo. Muerde sus labios, esa era una pregunta a la cual no tenía respuesta, su plan de dejar a Miya atrás aún estaba en marcha, y tardaría en conseguir resultados, calculaba por lo menor unos tres meses después de navidad, el partido contra sus antiguos senpais ya habría pasado, y él se encontraría en la banca, observando todo como un simple espectador.

Sintió escalofríos.

\- Si, ese es el plan. –Murmura con la vista baja, pero luego la levanta rápidamente, sabiendo que está frente a Hinata, a aquel quien ha prometido derrotar algún día, no tenía que darle lastima a su rival. –Vamos contra Daichi-san, quiero demostrarle cuanto he mejorado desde que era nuestro capitán.

-Ese suena al Kageyama que conozco. –El mencionado rueda los ojos al ver la actitud divertida de su amigo, pero entonces el pelirrojo deja su sonrisa a un lado y desvía la mirada. –Oi, Kageyama, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿lo sabes?

\- Si.

Realmente no lo sabe.

Hinata parece n estar satisfecho con su respuesta, ya que procede a hablar nuevamente, esta vez mirando al menor frente a frente. – Casi son las vacaciones de navidad, y por ende, tu cumpleaños, ¿la pasarás en la fraternidad o…? Sabes que puedes ir con mi familia, mi madre te adora, no importa si yo no estoy con ustedes, te ve como un hijo, Natsu te ama, incluso más que a mi, estoy celoso…lo que intento decir es que, les agradas…

Él sigue hablando, pero no presta demasiada atención a sus palabras. Kageyama realmente no desea tocar ese tema, especialmente con Hinata, no sabe porque lo está apoyando, se supone que son rivales, los rivales no se apoyan. Además, esta esta treta, en la que Hinata siente que debe ayudarlo, él está bien, realmente no le interesa si tiene que quedarse en los dormitorios para noche buena y navidad, incluso podría salir del campus para ir a comprar un pastel por su cumpleaños y simplemente se lo comería viendo algunas películas.

Para él sonaba como un buen plan.

Pero…escuchando las palabras de Hinata, nunca se había planteado la idea de visitar a la familia de su mejor amigo, la idea sonaba descabellada, principalmente porque Hinata no estaría junto a él para decirle cómo actuar o que decir, y segundo, se sentiría extraño; él sabe que tiene una familia, incluso si está familia no se preocupa en lo más mínimo por él –su hermana era la única excepción, y en su momento, su abuelo –, lo sabe, pero también sabe que la prioridad de su madre era el trabajo, sobre cualquier cosa, su padre tiene la misma excusa, Kageyama no recuerda mucho de él, casi nunca se la pasaba en casa, y cuándo lo hacía, se encerraba en su oficina.

Siente curiosidad, de experimentar aquel sentimiento, sensación nuevamente, de estar integrado en una familia, sin temor a ser juzgado o rechazado, que usualmente ha visto en las películas navideñas. La primera sensación donde lo experimento, fue con los Hinatas, Hinata hijo lo había invitado, diciéndole que no podía rechazar su oferta por nada del mundo, Kageyama recuerda un par de risas, anécdotas, tiene un par de fotos que guarda en su cartera. Él estando en medio de la familia de pelirrojos, Natsu está en su espalda, Shouyou a su lado, y los padres de su amigo haciendo el labor de ser los pilares.

No se miente así mismo, quiere pasarla con alguien más, estás vacaciones de navidad. Nunca se había planteado lo solitario que se sentía.

Maldito Hinata.

\- HINATA SHOUYOU.

Afortunadamente no tiene que contestar la pregunta.

\- Hoshiumi-san. – Shouyou sonríe en cuanto el albino cruza la puerta de la habitación de Kageyama, el propietario, ni siquiera le reclama por haber interrumpido, no lleva la cuenta cuantas veces le ha dicho, pero él sigue entrando como si fuera su dormitorio.

Otra cosa que ha olvidado mencionar, es que, no solo Miya-san está en su equipo, también está Hoshiumi-san. Kageyama siente mayor familiaridad con este último, quizás era por ser casi igual a su viejo compañero, Hinata, además, Hoshiumi-san lo ha apoyado demasiado, incluso era quien lo ayudaba a entrenar cuándo los demás entregaban con Miya-san. Kageyama no sabía porque lo hacía, pero estaba de verdad agradecido.

\- ¡Te desafiaré algún día! –Promete su amigo apuntando a la pantalla, Kageyama nunca entendió esa rivalidad de ambos por probar ser unos pequeños gigantes, nunca entendió luchar por un apodo en vez de ganarse el propio.

\- ¿Siempre harás eso cuándo este en una videollamada con él? – Cuestionó incrédulo. Hoshiumi no responde, se ha enfrascado en una conversación extensiva con Hinata, preguntándole su pasantía en Brasil. Kageyama suspira. – Iré a correr. –Fue lo que dijó, tras dar un leve vistazo a ambos enanos, Hinata lo observa, y Kageyama sabe que ni dejará ir el tema, pero lo ignora y sale por la puerta dejando a Hoshiumi-san a cargo de cerrar su dormitorio una vez salga de él.

Estiró enfrente de la puerta de la fraternidad, prefería estar bien estirado a contraer una lesión, no tenía por qué arriesgarse, no cuándo su futuro dependía de sus habilidades en la cancha. Cuándo cree haber estirado lo suficiente comienza a caminar, respirando levemente con cada paso que daba. Entonces empezó a trotar, y tras cinco minutos comenzó a correr.

Una de las cosas que le gustaban de la universidad –además de la comida que ofrecían en la cafetería –, era su extenso territorio, perfecto para personas que aspiran ser atletas fuertes a futuro. Cuenta con fuentes de agua para hidratarse lo suficiente para poder continuar la carrera, no hay muchas personas, aún es temprano, por lo que tiene todo el patio solo para él. Tampoco es como si le importará tener que compartir, no prestaba atención a lo que estaba fuera de su rutina, así que estar solo o acompañado, le daba igual.

Debido a la diferencia de horarios, Hinata habían marcado horas para realizar las videollamadas, como la de esta mañana. Tobio era el que madruga, aunque bien, si Hinata y él no hubieran mantenido el contacto luego de que el pelirrojo se fuera, él seguiría madrugando para ir a correr por las mañanas, así que despertarse temprano tenía una doble función. En Brasil, si mal no recuerda, lo escucho de Hinata, se supone que eran las cinco de la tarde cuándo recibió su llamada. Eran las siete de la mañana, indicaba su reloj, y como indicaba el reloj de Brasil – Hinata había insistido a instalarlo – eran las siete de la tarde, razonó que quizás solo hablaría de un par de cosas triviales antes de que comenzará a cabecear.

Tal vez se dormiría sin que se diera cuenta y Hoshiumi tendría que cortar la videollamada debido a que el pelirrojo había quedado fuera, o que Hinata de despidiera antes de caer dormido, una de dos, Kageyama apostaba más por la primera. Su amigo usualmente no se percataba de la hora cada vez que hablaba tras videollamada – reuniones con su antiguo club le daban testimonio en múltiples ocasiones –, y conversando con alguien tan hiperactivo como él, se cansaría en algún momento.

Aceleró su paso cuándo vió que podía dar más de sí mismo, y ahora que se adentraba a la parte difícil del campus, donde se encontraba el terrero pesado, usualmente una persona normal pasaría de largo y se daría la vuelta para volver al camino ligero, pero Kageyama no era un persona que se daba vuelta a la hora de un desafío. Si bien, podría haber trastabillado un par de veces, pero nada que fuera realmente preocupante; además, solo pocos sabían lo que había tras el camino, y quizás le daba cierto aire de película de fantasía, como las que Korai le obligaba a ver los viernes, en sala común de la fraternidad. La verdadera razón por la que siempre tomaba este camino, era por el jardín secreto que se ocultaba entre algunos árboles y maleza, lo había descubierto la primera semana ahí, esa vez no estaba corriendo, simplemente estaba haciendo un recorrido para conocer el lugar donde pasaría, por lo mucho, dos años –dependía de las ofertas de equipos que le ofrecieran, quizás como aún no era un veterano, tendría que cursar todos los años que implicaba estudiar ciencias de la actividad física y del deporte.

Tiene una pequeña fuente en medio, está demasiada sucia, ya no tiene agua, y tiene enredaderas por las rocas-, una banca que ha adquirido un color café, Kageyama nunca se ha sentado ahí, quizás porque temía que se rompiera con solo sentarse, por eso siempre se acostaba en el pasto para observar las copas de los árboles.

El lugar le recordaba al gimnasio del Karasuno, tenía ese cierto aire de tranquilidad y relajación que necesitaba en sus días difíciles, poniendo un ejemplo, cada vez que sus padres llamaban, de alguna forma u otro terminaba en aquel lugar, tratando de olvidar los gritos de su madre, quien alegaba que debería estar estudiando un carrera primordial, como lo era administración de empresas o medicinas. Daba gracias que su padre no le importaba su decisión por su carrera, pero quería buenas calificaciones, casi perfectas, y por eso, cada vez que sacaba una B o C, sabía que un gran regaño le caería encima. Por lo que tras colgar, siempre se encontraba caminando por aquel camino, siguiendo las rocas que dejaba a los lados, para no perderlo de vista.

Como decía, le recordaba al Karasuno, a los consejos que le brindaba Sugawara-senpai cada vez que veía que algo se le complicaba, tanto de su vida como el volleyball; los chistes y anécdotas que le contaban Nishinoya-san y Tanaka-san, mayormente historias acerca de Shimizu, y como los rechazaba casi todo el tiempo, a pesar de ser encantadores. A Daichi y Ennoshita, quienes le ayudaron en situaciones difíciles, el primero, por su transición de un rey tirano a un compañero del cuál podías poder confiar, y el segundo por ayudarlo a integrarse a los chicos de primer año, sabiendo que quería darles una buena impresión. A Narita y Kinoshita por quedarse a entrenar cada que se los pedía, a pesar de estar demasiados cansados por el riguroso entrenamiento; A Azumane, quien llegó a conocerlo mejor con el tiempo, y le brindo consejos para sacar el máximo poder de su rematador, desde su perspectiva, a Kageyama le había servido demasiado, por eso cada reunión, se encargaba de darle las gracias, claro que el castaño siempre se ponía nervioso al recibir demasiado atención por sus antiguos kohais.

El ambiente tranquilo le recordaba al mandato de Yamaguchi, como intentaba mantener al equipo unido con reuniones de unión, manteniendo a Tsukishima y a él recios, incitándolos a desafiar su autoridad para descubrir un lado oculto de él. Kageyama nunca se había atrevido, y estaba seguro que Tsukishima tampoco. Las salidas con Yachi, acompañándola a comprar recursos para el club, ahora que tenían mayor presupuesto, y para los jugadores; casi siempre se desviaban para tomar un café o un helado, hablando de cosas triviales de su vida, casi siempre, solo era Hitoka quien hablaba, Kageyama solo se integraba cuando hablaban del club y nuevas jugadas que la rubia había investigado al ver partidos de diversos equipos, desde nacionales, hasta escolares. Las flores que estaban en los árboles, y que caían por el leve soplido del viento, traían a Hinata a su memoria, cuando una flor caía, Kageyama recordaba como el pelirrojo se había caído al suelo tras recibir un remate de Azumane en su primer año. 

Incluso aquella roca abollada le recordaba a la cara de Tsukishima.

Y es todo para Kageyama.

\- ¡Oi, Tobio-kun!

Kageyama voltea a su cuello tan rápido, que si no fuera porque había estirado antes, le hubiera producido un gran dolor muscular. Se incorpora rápidamente para ver a Miya Atsumu cruzar por el mismo camino que él mismo había cruzado, el rubio parece estar sonriente, ya que lo saluda animado, el menor lo único que consigue hacer tras salir de su estado de sorpresa, es hacer una pequeña reverencia. Escucha un pequeño murmuro por parte de Miya, diciéndole que estaba siendo demasiado formal para su gusto, pero Kageyama no tiene tiempo para escucharlo, por lo que pregunta rápidamente.

\- Miya-san, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?

\- Estudio aquí, Tobio-kun.

\- Eso no es a lo que me refiero. – Responde mordaz, sabiendo que no podía mantener una conversación cotidiana con Miya, después de todo, él siempre se burlaba de él, como si supiera en lo que estaba pensando, sonrió con burla.

\- Estaba caminando por aquí y te vi, fue inevitable no querer seguirte, Tobio-kun, después de todo tengo que proteger a mi remplazo. –Había algo en el tono de Atsumu, que hizo sentir a Tobio realmente pequeño, quizás era la actitud indecorosa del rubio, o que había un trasfondo en sus palabras, una mala intención. Kageyama sabe que Miya goza dejar salir la palabra remplazo.

\- Sí, es esencial que este en buena forma porque pronto volverá a la banca. – Respondió, no dejándose intimidar, a pesar de la intensa mirada que Atsumu le dirigía.

El mayor sonrió, parecía un poco molesto por sus palabras. Kageyama lo miró con inocencia.

\- Ya, porque de seguro podrás superarme.

\- ¿Tartamudee en lo que dije? – Kageyama se deja caer en el pasto, dispuesto a volver acostarse, se supone que había ido ahí porque huía de Shouyou, pero el universo y el mundo le odiaba, por eso Miya Atsumu imitaba su acción y se acostaba a su lado. Tobio retuvo el insulto que quería salir de sus labios.

\- ¿Tu fraternidad tiene algo planeado para el festival de navidad? –Lo único que le faltaba, Miya queriendo iniciar una conversación, Kageyama quiere no contestar, quería estar en silencio y disfrutar su soledad, pero lo poco que ha estado con sus padres, estos le han enseñado a ser respetuoso con sus mayores, en edad, por mentalmente, Miya debería tener la edad de cinco años.

Tampoco es como si Miya y él fueran enemigos a muerte, por mucho que le agradaba la idea y le sonaba un tanto divertida, han hablado un par de veces fuera de cancha, todas las conversaciones iniciadas por el mayor, claro. Kageyama lo tomaba como un respeto mutuo, respetaban sus talentos, pero aun así ambos se impulsaban así mismo a ir a territorios inexplicables, deseando superar al contrario y en el proceso, humillarlo; bueno, ese era en el caso de Miya, a Kageyama realmente no le importaba lo que le sucedía a Miya luego de haberlo superado, sabe que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que intente alcanzarlo, por eso no puede voltear y dejar de mirar su presente.

Lo poco que ha interactuado con Miya, no le ha parecido una mala persona, no tanto. Sabía que le gustaba el atún grasoso sobre toda comida, es alguien perfeccionista y lo que Tobio admira de él es que una meta no le parece inalcanzable, por eso ha escuchado que se pone unas realmente ridículas, casi imposibles, pero él ni siquiera parpadea y lo intenta. Kageyama lo admite, Atsumu Miya es alguien que temer.

Quizás esa haya sido la primera y única vez en la que Miya y él han trabajado como un equipo.

\- Si. –Continuó, jalando un par de hierbas que opacaban a una flor de jardín. – No voy a participar.

Atsumu deja escapar un bufido alegre. – Pff. ¿Eso no es cómo…algo obligatorio o una cosa parecida? – Kageyama gruño, para su mala suerte, esta vez Miya tenía razón.

\- Yo, – Kageyama se ve indeciso, no sabe si tiene que contarle a Atsumu, pero un parte de él sabe que el rubio preguntará hasta que se harte y le diga cómo se va a saltar el festival de navidad. –, puede que haya hablado con el departamento estudiantil, documentaré mi navidad para presentarla como una película o algo así, honestamente prefiero ese proyecto que vestirme de maid. – Atsumu ríe, aunque no deja de lado el tema del proyecto.

\- Diablos, Tobio-kun, tampoco vestirse de maid sería lo peor del mundo. –El azabache no puede evitar mirarlo molesto, claro, no todos pueden ser Miya Me veo en cada reflejo porque me amo a mi mismo más que a nadie más en el mundo Atsumu. – Yo lo hice el año pasado y nuestra fraternidad fue la que obtuvo más ganancias.

\- Oh, claro. –Ni siquiera se muestra sorprendido, era obvio que Miya lo hubiera hecho. – Porque todo tenemos algo llamado autoestima y narcisismo.

\- Deberías. – Le interrumpe Miya, como si fuera un delito no lucirse, antes de que tuviera la opción de poder agregar otro comentario. – Eres un chico realmente apuesto.

Kageyama no sabe que responder a eso.

\- ¿Gracias? – Atsumu ríe, la actitud de Tobio le ha parecido un tanto divertida.

\- De nada. – Kageyama piensa que la conversación ha dado fin, pero Atsumu nunca sabe cuándo callarse, lleva una sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos se han puesto sobre las copas de los árboles, entonces continua. El menor desvía su vista del rostro del contrario. – Entonces, ¿tendrás unas vacaciones divertidas?

Resopló, él no usaría precisamente ese adjetivo. – No lo sé, aún no tengo nada que hacer, creo que me quedaré en el campus. – La sorpresa de Atsumu no tarda en aparecer.

\- ¿Y tu familia está de acuerdo con eso?

\- Estarán demasiado enfrascados en su trabajo como para prestarme atención alguna. – No duda en responder. Atsumu abrió la boca para responder algo a lo dicho, pero al no encontrar las palabras, Kageyama se preguntó lo que había estado por decir. Finalmente se quedan en silencio, pero él no sabe morderse la lengua, por lo que se voltea a ver a Atsumu, quien tiene sus ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido y sus pestañas haciéndole cosquillas, parecía demasiado relajado, que casi se siente culpable por soltar la siguiente pregunta. – ¿Qué hará usted por estás vacaciones, Miya-san?

\- Atsumu.

Las cejas de Tobio se alzan por curiosidad.

\- ¿Uh?

\- Dime Atsumu, Miya es demasiado formal, Tobio-kun, somos amigos, tenemos la confianza suficiente. – Él sonríe, sus ojos siguen cerrados, Kageyama no puede evitar pensar que parece salido de un cuadro de arte, rápidamente borra ese pensamiento de su mente, le estaba comenzando a dar dolor de cabeza. – Mmm, creo que iré a Hyōgo con mi familia y mis amigos, no los he visto desde que me despidieron en la estación el año pasado. ¿Por qué, Tobio-kun, temes que tu maravilloso senpai se pierda un partido demasiado importante como lo es jugar contra Waseda? Tranquilo, volveré a tiempo para el entrenamiento para el partido.

\- ¿Te extrañan? – Tobio se arrepiente de haber soltado una pregunta tan personal, pero no puede evitar que la curiosidad le pique, él nunca ha experimentado eso de amor fraternal, o lo que era tener una familia que ansiaba su regreso; casi está seguro que Atsumu la dejará pasar, pero entonces él sonríe tristemente.

\- Eso espero. Mi madre me dijó que no me extrañaría nada, pero estaba soltando demasiadas lagrimas que no podía ser una fuente creíble, mi padre me llama cada noche preguntando si me encuentro bien, así que sé que lo hace. – La nostalgia hace brillar los ojos de Atsumu, Kageyama se siente cálido.

-Entiendo. –Honestamente no sabe que más decir, la nostalgia parece desaparecer tras un parpadeo porque Atsumu está riendo levemente por la respuesta de Tobio, burlándose de su balbuceo. Kageyama casi se arrepiente nuevamente de haberlo considerado como alguien lindo.

El teléfono de Atsumu suena.

\- Uh, es mi compañero de habitación. – Le dice, dándole explicaciones, Kageyama siente que no son necesarias pero se queda en silencio mientras Atsumu habla, solo pasan un par de minutos para que Atsumu cuelgue y se voltee en dirección de Tobio. – Yo, um, me tengo que ir, ¿podemos hablar luego?

\- ¿Eh? – ¿Hablar? ¿Por qué hablarían? Por un momento piensa que discutirán nuevas estrategias para implementar con los rematadores, pero por su mirada y su sonrisa, el Volleyball parece que no será el tema de conversación. Siente pánico por un momento, nunca ha sido un gran conversador y no sabe que decir en ciertos aspectos, así que la idea de declinar la oferta es realmente tentadora. – Oh, sí, claro.

Tobio quiere golpearse así mismo.

\- Está bien, nos veremos luego, Tobio-kun. – Atsumu se levanta y mira por una última vez a Tobio antes de salir caminando por el camino secreto, ya no tan secreto, de Tobio.

Solo es cuestión de minutos para que el mismo regrese a su dormitorio.

En el camino pasa por una máquina expendedora e insertó su billete para obtener su pedido, presiono dos botones, la leche de coco y la deslactosada, no sabía porque lo hacía, quizás era porque Miwa le había dicho que quizás algún día en vez de una sola, saldrían dos, Tobio de cinco años le había creído firmemente, ahora el mismo Tobio de dieciocho años, simplemente continua con la costumbre, pero ya no es no es tan ingenuo como para creer a la mentirosa de su hermana mayor.

Al llegar a su dormitorio, no solo se encuentra con la sorpresa de escuchar la llave del baño – lo que indica que su compañero ha llegado –, sino que Hoshiumi sigue hablando con Hinata, quien en vez de verse soñoliento tiene los ojos abiertos y asiente ante algo dicho por el albino. Están gritando, como demasiado, quizás están hablando en alguna clase de código para enanos, por eso no entiende más que chillidos y risas.

Se acostó en su cama mientras colocaba su almohada para obstruir la plática, funciono por un par de segundos antes de que la conversación tornará otro rumbo, el cual Kageyama estuvo interesado tras escuchar su nombre.

\- Agrégale que es bueno con los animales y los niños.

Hinata jadeo. – Uh, uh, ¿estamos hablando del mismo Bakayama?

\- No importa, la gente no prestará atención realmente a los detalles.

\- ¡Entonces pon que le gustan las cosas adorables, los días nublados y es quisquilloso con la limpieza!

Esta vez Hoshiumi jadeo. – ¿Qué quieres? ¿Enamorar a Sakusa Kiyoomi o algo por el estilo? – Hinata rió.

La curiosidad estaba siendo demasiado grande que retiró su almohada de su rostro y se volteó a ver la videollamada, no debió hacerlo. Sus ojos se agrandan en cuanto ve una foto suya, está de espaldas, la reconoce porque Yachi-san la tomó mientras estaban en algún campamento de verano, según ella estaba haciendo un álbum con todas las fotos de los chicos para poder guardarlo en el club como prueba de que estuvieron presentes en el club. No sabe la manera en la que Hinata consiguió aquella foto, pero eso no es lo más preocupante, porque conforme sigue bajando la mirada, se siente cada vez más aterrado.

**¡Se renta persona para pasar las vacaciones de Navidad!**

> Yama’Yama’ 18 Años de edad. Hombre. Peso 66.3kg (Puede viajar a cualquier parte del país)
> 
> Contacto: xxx xxx xxx  Contacto:GreatestDecoy12@xxx.com
> 
> Mi mejor amigo es una persona carismática, divertida, le gustan los días nublados, los animales, los niños pequeños, los libros de misterio, es demasiado quisquilloso con la limpieza, es amable, un gran cantante para el karaoke familiar, es adorable, un buen comediante, le encanta la leche de caja y es la persona perfecta que de seguro tu madre aprobará, tu sabes de lo que hablo ♡ (￣З￣)
> 
> Se siente un poco solo, puede ser muy serio a veces pero se avergüenza fácilmente cuándo le dices cosas lindas. Le gusta jugar Volleyball y que las personas le brinden mucha atención y cariño, ráscale las orejas, le gusta que lo hagan. — ¿Qué diablos?

Kageyama le arrebata su ordenador bruscamente viendo el perfil de su mejor amigo en Twitter. Su pánico se desborda cuándo ve que la nota ya ha sido publica, dirige sus ojos de Hoshiumi a Hinata quién parece que está apunto de desconectarse para librarse de la posible tormenta que estaba surgiendo. 

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Su corazón está latiendo apresuradamente, ni siquiera puede despegar tu vista de la publicación, la cual comienza a relucir por la cantidad de favs y rts que le están dando.

\- Esto…– Empieza Hinata avergonzado mientras miraba a los lados, deseando que la tierra se lo tragará. – ¡No me dejaste elección, llevó tres semanas queriendo tocar el tema y siempre consigues huir, esto es tu culpa bakayama, si me hubieras hecho caso no tuviera que recurrir a medidas drásticas!

Kageyama iba a cometer un asesinato en masa, primero iría por Hoshiumi, y luego tomaría un avión hacía Brasil para acabar con la vida de Hinata.

\- Tú…tú… ¡Hinata, idio- idio- IDIOTA! – Balbucea saliendo del estado de sorpresa para comenzar a insultar a su mejor amigo, en otras situaciones Shouyou hubiera estado preocupado, pero la imagen de Kageyama con las mejillas sonrojadas, nervioso, no le daba ninguna razón por la cual temer. Además, que estuviera a unos millones de kilómetros le daba seguridad, volteó a ver Hoshiumi que observa a Kageyama con temor, ya era muy tarde para él, Hinata recordaría su valiente sacrificio. – ¿Por qué diablos suena como si quisieran adoptar un perro? _Él es miedoso cuando no conoce a las personas, pero una vez que se relaja es muy cariñoso…Está vacunado y desparasitados._ – Leyó con horror.

\- ¡Hoshiumi, te dije que no copiarás esa parte del anuncio!

\- ¿Lo hiciste? – Chilla el albino alejándose de Kageyama, quien alza la lámpara de su habitación en su dirección.

\- ¡No, pero sacrifícate por mí!

\- No quiero, soy muy joven para morir. – Exclama, mientras sale corriendo de la habitación, luego de que Kageyama lo observará con furia.

\- ¡Hinata, te mataré!

\- Soy muy joven para morir, y soy virgen. – Lloriquea el pelirrojo tras la pantalla, entonces suena el teléfono de Shouyou, alertando que tiene una notificación. Se voltea, escapando de la mirada molesta de Kageyama, quien saca fuego por sus ojos, le recuerda cuándo su saque golpeo su nuca, casi deja caer su teléfono porque comenzó a temblar. – OH, KAGEYAMA.

\- ¿Qué? – Cuestiona enojado, su parpado tiene un tic extraño, Hinata traga saliva.

\- ¡Te rentaron para que seas un novio falso!

\- ¡HINATA, TE VOY A MATAR!

**‘tsumu ✿ @miyatsm:**

> Uh- Shouyou-kun?
> 
> Es enserio lo de tu publicación
> 
> Porque realmente estoy desesperado
> 
> Se trata de mis padres
> 
> ¿Tu amigo no querrá ser mi novio falso estás vacaciones?

No puede estar sucediendo esto. 


End file.
